


A dream

by maybe_qchan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_qchan/pseuds/maybe_qchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nighttime talks between two lovers. </p>
<p>Sometimes older Mabel feels worried and insecure about herself and things around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was my 8th fic. I wanted to write some nighttime talks and I'm actually really proud of how it turned out.
> 
> They’re young adults, probably 20-21. Ish.
> 
> Select appropriate calm music, I listened to Koda, mostly these two songs:
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/kodachrome/shattered
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qqi4Ny6a20Y
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr May 22nd 2014

==========================================  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
Dipper Pines lay on his back, arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling, covered in glow-in-the-dark star stickers.  
  
"I am now" he responded.  
  
"Liar" a muffled voice replied next to him with a hint of a chuckle.  
  
"What? I am awake"  
  
"You know what I meant. You weren’t asle- look, I’m trying to do the "Are you awake?" late at night speech, you’re totally killing the mood and you’re a butt"  
  
Dipper couldn’t contain his amused grin and turned to face the voice next to him.  
  
" ‘The mood’? What are you trying to do, doofus?"  
  
"Shhhhhnooooo, you’re ruining it!" Mabel Pines whined, laying on her side and facing away from her brother. She’d hogged most of the thin covers in the bed, but Dipper could still see her bare shoulder in the moonlight streaming through the window. "Do overrrr!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Dipper twisted around to lay on his stomach and buried his face into his pillow. He considered tugging some of the covers over himself as he was wearing nothing but boxer shorts, but decided it was warm enough as it is.  
  
"…Are you awake?" a voice next to him asked after a moment of quiet breathing.  
  
"Mmm" Dipper mumbled in mock reply.  
  
”..Dipper?”  
  
"What is it?" he asked as he turned his head slightly to look at his sister. She’d turned around to face him. Her hair laid in tassles over her pillow and her face. She was hugging their covers close to her chest. "What’s wrong?"  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nooooo, you’re ruining it again!" she whined, pulling the covers over her head.  
  
With a sigh, Dipper whipped around to fully face the vaguely Mabel shaped pile of covers and started pulling on them.  
  
A muffled protest could be heard from inside the pile.  
  
"Ok, seriously, what is this?"  
  
"I’m doing the thing where the couple is lying in bed late at night, and the girl asks the guy what they’re thinking, and the guy is all "You" or "I’m thinking about our future together" and then they cuddle and the girl sighs happily and lays her head on the guy’s chest and it’s like everything is gonna be okay and- wah!"  
  
Dipper rolled the pile of covers into his lap and dug up an opening at the top where the top of a head with brown hair and a forehead popped out. A pair of hazel eyes peered up at him sheepishly.  
  
"You think I don’t think about you?"  
  
The head gave a hesitant shake.  
  
"Mabel.."  
  
"I dunnooooo. I just got to thinking about tomorrow, and it was like woah woah, tomorrow like TOMORROW tomorrow, like what is that about? Where are we going with this? What is Dipper thinking about? Does he think about me? Does he think about us? What is ‘us’? Is he scared about ‘us’? Am I scared? Why am I scared? Wowow I’m totally scared and it’s scaring me.."  
  
Dipper stroked her hair gently until she quieted down and looked up at him again. He peeled Mabel out of the covers and wrapped his arms around her into a careful embrace.   
  
He buried his face into her neck and breathed in her shampoo, gently stroking her back.  
  
"I do think about us. I think about how all this feels like a dream sometimes and I’ll go to sleep and wake up and I’ll be in a different house. And you and I’ll have never met. I think about would I still remember all the time we spent together growing up, would I be some entirely different person"  
  
He planted little kisses on her neck between each sentence.  
  
"So sometimes it feels like I don’t want to go to sleep. I want to stay awake and listen to you breathe. But it ends up being so soothing, I fall asleep anyway. And when I wake up and you’re still here, right here.. it’s like coming home each time"  
  
Mabel wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I’ll think about how long till someone notices the second bedroom is never used. I’ll think about if we’ll be able to afford the rent how many years down the line. If we’ll someday have enough savings of our own to get our own place. I’ll think about if I’ll ever be able to make you happy"  
  
"You don’t have to-mmf"  
  
As their kiss went on, Mabel dug her fingers into Dipper’s hair and wiggled in his lap.  
  
"That’s not fair" she let out when they eventually broke the kiss to catch their breath, and lightly punched him in the arm. Dipper continued to smile warmly.  
  
"I do think about tomorrow tomorrow. And it can be pretty scary sometimes, but I look forward to it. With you"  
  
"Silly" Mabel smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before ducking her head into his neck again.   
  
She was still holding onto clumps of his hair, like he’d escape if she let go. Dipper’s hand traced lazy circles on her back. He hummed gently and slowly pulled the covers over both of them. They remained sitting there for a long time.  
  
"Stay with me like this? Till I fall asleep?" Mabel eventually asked quietly. She could feel her brother tighten his arms around her and nod his head.  
  
"I’ll stay with you till you wake up" he whispered.


End file.
